Spuffy's season eigth
by Callace
Summary: this story picks up where BtVS left off so directly that watching Chosen is rec'd before reading Mostly spuffy greatly inspired by the exchange "I love you" "No you dont. But thanks for saying it". But with storylines for all the other scoobies as well
1. Ashes to Ashes

SCENE ONE: ON THE HIGHWAY

They all stand watching the crater which used to be Sunnydale.

Dawn

Yeah, Buffy… What are we going to do now?

Buffy stares out into the future, and smiles. Takes a long time to answer.

Buffy

(delighted by the thought)

Not my call anymore. What do you guys want?

Kennedy enters into frame, and wraps her arms around Willow from the back. They smile at each other, and Willow rests her head against Kennedy's neck. Nobody says anything for a while.

Giles

Maybe we should start with a little more careful battle debriefing? I'm still not quite getting how this went down. You are saying Spike did this?

Buffy doesn't answer. Seems too lost in thought to have heard him.

Faith

Yeah. I saw it. That corny trinket sure delivered its goods. By the time I left, it was channeling sunlight enough to be burning up vampires everywhere.

Buffy

(coming out of her reverie)

I need to go down there. I need to make absolutely certain that the Hellmouth is shut down and closed up for ever. (her voice starts to shiver slightly) I need to see for myself how it ended for… (she chokes up)

Xander looks at her, in perfect grief-full understanding.

Xander

I'm with you on that. Let's go and see what's left down there. (yells) Andrew, are you coming down there?

Andrew

(walking up to them)

Do we need to? It's pretty steep down that hole and the close up really looks good enough from here…

Giles

Do you really find that such a good idea? The Hellmouth does look more well and proper closed than we could ever hope for. And we have so much more pressing business right now.

He looks at Xander and Buffy, catching up with the subtext of their wishes.

Giles

(in a much softer tone)

Buffy, if what Faith tells us is true, about that amulets rate of vampire-burning, you wouldn't be able to tell ashes from ashes anyway…And we have responsibilities. A lot of injured slayers who need a hospital. And a principal who doesn't have slayer healing powers.

Willow

You're injured too. Are you sure you are up to such?

Buffy

Yes, Will. I'm feeling better already. I'm going down there. But Giles is right, the girls, and especially Wood, need a hospital. Take the bus and take them to the nearest town. Then you can come back for us.

Willow

Giles can do that. If you are staying here, I'm staying with you.

Kennedy

Then I'm down there too. Let's go! What are we waiting for?

Xander makes some resolute steps towards the edge of the crater, lays down flat, and slides downwards. And instantly loses his footing in the loose soil, kicks about, and whirls up a haze of sand.

Xander

A safe place to descend, obviously.

Buffy crawls up to him, and give him a hand to get up.

Kennedy

I mean to remember that I saw a rope back in the bus. If we can find a steady rock to fasten it to we can use that.

She goes to get it, along with Faith, Dawn and Giles, who is getting ready to leave. They then walk along the crater till they find a rock solid enough to use. They slide down it one at the time, Andrew only very reluctantly, after being pushed a bit by Xander.

Kennedy gets down first, turns around, and reaches out to support Willow, who is second in line. They stand for a while, watching the burnt out and collapsed ruins, smelling and breathing in smoke and ashes.

Xander

I never thought I'd ask this but: How can we find the way to school?

Willow

Lucky you brought a school loving nerd with you. (laughs) The school is one of those places Ill never forget how to get to.

She starts walking, and the others follow her. They pass ruin after ruin, some barely more than heaps of concrete rocks and kindling wood, others still standing, with an air of not having quite decided whether to collapse or not. At last, they stop in front of the flattest black heap of wreckage there is.

Kennedy

This must be it. The point of arson.

They walk into what once was Sunnydale High. Xander stops in the hallway, and tugs Andrew back with him. Gives him a stern yet sore look, and starts rummaging through the wreckage.

Xander

It was about here, right? This is where she…

Andrew

Yeah, I think so. I didn't see that well. I was so scared.

Xander

But you were there. Can you show me what she did for you? How it went down?

Andrew

(thinking fast)

eeh… those ubervamps came storming up the hallway. We fought, the best we could (makes sword movements), and she killed many of them. One of them was just about to rip my head off, when she came barging into us, and tried to decapitate it. Just then, it turned around, broke her sword arm, and ripped her throat out instead.

Xander listens with attention, nods, and then stares out into the air, with a shivering half-smile, and glistening eyes.

Buffy, Willow and Kennedy continues down the ruin hallway, reaching a spot which is somewhat sunken down compared to the rest of the area, and severely more loaded with dust and ashes.

Willow

Yep. This is it. The Hellmouth clogged up with more sticks and stones and vampire ashes than one could possibly hope for. Nothing will ever pass though here anymore.

As if to prove her wrong, a strong light suddenly shines its way through the wreckage, filing through any slit in the heaps of sticks and stones.

SCENE TWO: THE BUS, OUT ON THE HIGHWAY.

Girls are moaning and whimpering mutely. Wood lays unconscious in his seat. Faith is driving. Giles and Dawn sit next to each other in the back.

Dawn

So, this is it. What Buffy tried to protect me from.

Giles

Pretty much, yes.

Dawn

Back in the car, with Xander, I couldn't stop thinking about what the First said to me, when it came posing as Mum. That when it's bad, Buffy wont chose me. It felt like she was right, that I was being shut out. But that wasn't what she was doing, was it? It was all protection.

Giles

Yes it was. Buffy loves you very much. She'll never stop protecting you.

Dawn

I really wish she would, though. I'm not a kid anymore, I could look after myself just fine today.

Giles sighs, takes her hand in his, and look deeply into her eyes, forcing her to look back at him.

Giles

Who lives and dies in a battle is not a mere matter of being able to look after yourself. Nor is it about being a kid. Anya was a 1000 years old ex demon, and she didn't make it. And Spike was the most competent fighter we had. Buffy simply couldn't bear the thought of losing you.

Dawn yanks her hand out of his grasp.

Dawn

So I'm just supposed to sit tight at some far away safe place!? Did it ever occur to her that I couldn't stand losing any of you either, and needed to be right in the thick of it with you, helping to keep you guys safer and save the world? Buffy died doing my world-saver job once already. If anything, it should have been my turn to die for her.

Giles

Let's just be happy none of you did this time. And hope none of the others does either. I really wish we could reach a hospital soon.

They pause for a moment, and listen to the moans and whimpers around them, trying not to look at any badly injured slayer.

Dawn

I'm sure they'll all make it.

Giles

Yes. They are slayers. But currently mostly slayers without watchers. As soon as we get the chance, I will have to call what's left of the Council, and tell them what we have done and why. They will have to provide watchers for all the new slayers rising everywhere. Or at least as many of them as possible.

Dawn

Huh. I'm almost glad Caleb and the bringers blew up the Council. At full strength they'll have our heads on a platter for this.

Giles

The Council is not that unreasonable. We did save the world.

Dawn

I won't take the bother to argue with you on that.

SCENE THREE: BACK IN THE HIGH SCHOOL RUIN.

Buffy gets down on her knees, and starts shifting aside wreckage, searching for the source of the light. Eventually, she gets up, holding the amulet in her hands. It bursts open, and produces Spike, who falls onto the ground, winches at the sun shining from the open sky above, and dives under a piece of cardboard.

Spike

Bloody hell!

The girls stand back in shock, Buffy still holding the amulet. Willow yelps. Xander and Andrew come in to check out the commotion. See Spike under the cardboard and freezes.

Kennedy

(stares at the amulet)

what… what is that thing really??

Xander

Damn good question.

Buffy walks over, bows down, and puts her hand under the cardboard, and directly though Spikes shoulder. They share a look of mutual shock and disbelief. Buffy then starts looking around for more cardboard pieces, collecting all which is big enough.

Buffy

We shouldn't stay here. Let's get back to the road!

Puts cardboard pieces together all around Spike, like a transportable cage.

Andrew

Do ghost vampires really get harmed by the sun?

Buffy

Don't intend to find out.

Xander steps forwards, and starts fitting together the pieces to a more or less functional box around Spike, and they starts walking out to the road again in awkward silence. There they sit down and wait, for a long time, till long after the sun has set, all casting incredulous looks at Spike. Especially Buffy. Finally, Giles and Dawn arrive, with the bus.

Dawn

Spike?! You're back?!

Spike

Apparently. Or maybe not. Jury's still out on that one, niblet.

They stand and stare at each other for a while. then

Giles

Very peculiar. We all thought you were gone… (to everyone) Sorry about the delay. We couldn't find a near hospital big enough to take them all, so we had to go all the way to LA.

Buffy

LA? Good. Let's go and see Angel.


	2. A Place to Call Home

Episode 2: A Place to Call Home

SCENE ONE: EARLY MORNING, BEFORE SUNSET. IN LA, OUTSIDE ANGELS PLACE

The bus stops, and the gang walks out, and up to the door. Buffy knocks. They wait for a while, then she knock again, harder.

Angel

(voice only)

Coming!

He opens the door, and step back in surprise at who's there. He and Buffy share an intense look, and then melt together in a warm hug.

Angel

You made it!?

Buffy

Yes. Or, mostly Spike made it. With that amulet you provided. We couldn't have managed without that… (then slowly, and shivering) But you were right about its dangerousness in use.

She reaches out a hand, and touches through Spikes chest.

Spike

Heyyy!

Angel

(baffled, then gathers himself)

Well, we figured something weird would happen, didn't we? What can I do for you now? (looks her down) You're hurt.

Buffy

(follow his eyes down to her wound)

Not really. Less than one could expect, after stopping an apocalypse. Don't worry about that. Right now I think we all would like to just find a bed and sleep for a right long time. Do you have some of those?

Angel

(looks around at all of them)

Not enough, I am afraid. But you can have some mattresses.

He steps aside, and they all enter – except Spike, who is unable to pass the vampire barrier at the door.

Xander

Nothing to say on the security of this place. Even ghost vampires!

Angel laughs. Buffy gives him a stern look, and he pulls himself together.

Angel

Come in, Spike.

SCENE TWO: TEMPORARY ARRANGED DORMITORY. EVENING.

Buffy is sleeping. Faith enters the room, walks over to draw apart the curtains, and then starts shaking her awake.

Faith

Rise and shine B! You slept the whole day away.

Buffy

(groggy)

Ehh? So what? You said it yourself that we ought to sleep for like a week after all this.

Faith

Got that one right B. but supper is ready. Figured you might want some.

Buffy get up, and get dressed. Looks around, and see that everybody else's bed is empty, Except for Spike, who sleeps in a corner.

Buffy

(to Faith)

Have you told him about supper?

Faith

No point, is there? In that wicked weird condition, he's not exactly likely to be able to hold cutlery.

Buffy cast a long, sad look into the corner, nods, and join Faith out of the room.

Buffy

Where have you been tonight, anyway? You clearly hadn't come here when I fell asleep.

Faith.

The rest of the slayers stayed at the hospital over night, the unharmed wanted to look after the injured. But I couldn't take that, so I found a place to crash.

ENTER KITCHEN:

Angel, Giles, Dawn, Xander, Andrew, Willow and Kennedy sit around the table. All look up at the newcomers.

Giles

Good evening! Did you sleep well?

Buffy

Like a rock. Have all of you been up long?

Giles

A little while. I managed to contact the remains of the Watchers Council. They weren't too happy with what we'd done, naturally, (gives a "this is an understatement" smile) but after a bit of persuasion they agreed to try their best to get watchers to as many as possible of the new slayers. They suggested that all those who have stayed with us go home to their native town, and wait there till something can be arranged.

Buffy

Good. (to Kennedy) are you going too?

Kennedy

No way! (hugs Willow) I'm staying here.

They sit down and start eating.

Xander

The news of all the destroyed landmarks of Sunnydale have already reached the world. Or, my boss anyhow. I talked to him about an hour ago. He was thinking about getting us out to clean up, and reconstruct the town.

Dawn

Who in their right mind would want to build a new town on top of the Hellmouth? It would take an apocalyptically evil snake-demon to come up with that.

Faith

Heyy! Sunnydale wasn't that bad, was it? And he did govern it well for over a century!

The others give her a strange look.

Faith

(hurries to take the conversation in a different direction)

What's really happened to Spike? He died down there, right? But now he back, all ghosty, from what people say.

Awkward silence. Buffy and Angel exchange looks.

Buffy

We don't know, really.

Silence continues. Everyone stares into their plates. Buffy starts eating very fast.

Buffy

(rises from her chair)

Ill be out patrolling for a while.

Giles

You're still not in top condition after the big fight. Are you sure going out there tonight is the best thing to do? You don't need to here, you know.

Buffy

I'm up to it! I need to kick some ass.

Angel

I'm going with you. I know the area better than you.

They go out. The others remain, finishing up their meal.

Willow

I stepped by the hospital. The slayers seem to be doing well. Doctors are surprised by their quick recovery … Wood is still down though. (looks at Faith) He asked for you.

Faiths face softens for a moment, then gets stiff and sharp.

Faith

I'm not much for hospitals. You know that Willow. Spent to much time in one. And what does he think anyway? That I'm gonna nurse him?

Willow

I think he just wanted to see you.

Faith looks at her. Looks at everyone. Then blushes, and get up and leave in a hurry. Willow walks out after her.

Giles

Looks like supper is officially over.

He, Dawn and Kennedy get up, and leave the room, leaving only Xander and Andrew behind.

Andrew

Looks like it's up to us to do the dishes.

Xander nods, and starts collecting the plates.

SCENE THREE: OUT ON A NEARBY CEMETERY.

Buffy is walking fast, with a steely look, and a firm grip on her stake. Angel hurries to keep up with her.

Angel

What's the hurry? Ease up a bit!

Buffy casts him a stern, dark look, and picks up her speed even more. Angel runs after her.

Buffy

I'm out here to kick some serious vampire ass. Not for a relaxing Sunday stroll! OK?

Angel is about to reply, but just then, a couple of other vampires appear out of the dark, and a fight begins. Kicks and punches fly though the air, as Buffy fights one, and Angel the other. Angel finally manages to get his stake though the heart of his opponent, and turns to watch Buffy, who doesn't seem to care much for staking. She just holds her vampire down, and beats him to a bloody pulp.

Angel

Buffy!

Buffy looks at him, then looks at the badly injured vampire at her feet, takes up her stake and finish the job.

Buffy

Just needed to blow out some steam.

Angel

So I noticed.

Buffy

I'm all better now. (pauses and smiles at him) But enough about me. How have you been lately? Got anything big going? How did you do on setting up that second front?

Angel

(smiles, proud of her)

I couldn't get very far on that could I? You handled the matter quite expeditiously.

Buffy

(uneasy)

Well, strictly Spike did, (upon noticing his expression) with the amulet you provided. We couldn't have made it without that. Thanks for bringing it.

Angel

Glad to be able to help.

They smile at each other, and she slides under his arm. They walk on closely, with his arm over her shoulder.

Buffy

So, what else have you been up to?

Angel

I and the team are taking over Wolfram and Hart. Gonna try to make a little bit of improvement to the place. A little bit of good.

Buffy

(affectionately)

Everything gets better with you in it… your souled self at least…

SCENE FOUR: THE KITCHEN, AT THE SAME TIME

Xander and Andrew are doing the dishes. Xander does the washing, and Andrew uses the tea towel, and put things in their right shelf.

Andrew

Heyy! This cup is still dirty at the bottom.

Xander

(takes it back from him)

Apparently. A bit hard to concentrate on dishes after what we just been through… (in a muffled tone) I cant stop thinking about Anya's death.

Andrew

I know. Seeing her get knocked down from the back was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed.

Xander

Knocked down from the back!! You said she had her throat cut over, while facing your attacker.

Andrew

(turning puce)

Yes… Yeah, that happened too.

Xander turns stone faced, and looks at him. Andrew winces, and leaves. After standing for a long time leaning on the sink, Xander staggers over to a chair and sit down, head in his hands.

SCENE FIVE. THE LIVING ROOM. NEXT DAY.

Willow and Kennedy sit in the couch together. Willow is leaning on Kennedy's arm.

Kennedy

I called my parents today. They were really glad that I made it out of the apocalypse alive. They insisted on transferring money to my bank account, to replace all the stuff we lost in Sunnydale.

Willow

Good.

Kennedy

So what are we waiting for? Lets go shopping!

A L.A.-CLOTHES SHOP, SOME HOURS LATER.

They walk in, bags of already made purchases in their hands. Starts looking at shirts and sweaters.

Kennedy

Willow! Come try this on!

She holds out a thin, delicate shirt, with a very plunge neckline.

Willow

Eehh. Rather not. I don't think that is quite my stile.

Kennedy

What a pity. It would have looked so good on you.

She walks on into the underwear department. Searches though a rack, and picks out some small, blue lace underpants, handling them over to Willow.

Willow

(blushes)

No! definitively not me!

Kennedy

Come on! For me? (in lower voice) Ill be the only one to see them!

Willow

(blushes deeper, but nods)

Ok. It can be our little secret.

Kennedy

That's my girl!

SCENE SIX: THE ENTRANCE HALL, EARLY EVENING

Buffy walks towards the door. Angel comes out from an adjoining room, meeting her.

Angel

Are you going out?

Buffy

I don't know. I felt like some air.

Angel

Please don't. Sun is up. I can't go with you.

Buffy looks at him, shrugs, and come with him into the living room, where Spike prowls around.

Angel

It's been so great having you around these last days. (upon spotting Spike) Oh, great, ghost infestation.

Buffy throws him a fierce look, and walk into the room. Spike stops walking, and stands still some paces from her, looking at Angel

Spike

Glad you realize it. You got a haunted house here.

Angel walks up to Buffy and puts his arms around her, trying to lead her out.

Angel

Let's go somewhere else (in a seductive voice) for some privacy…

Buffy

(sharply)

You go. I'm staying here.

Angel

But Buffy, we were just starting to catch up. We have so much more to talk about. Come with me.

He caresses Buffy's face. She takes his hand very resolutely, and puts it away. Then she walks over to Spike, and put her hand through his ghost-hand. Gazing at him, and smiling. Spike first show a moment of puzzlement, then stares proudly and challenging at Angel.

Spike

Girl said no. (ushes him away with a hand gesture) Off you go.

Angel

(to Buffy, ignoring Spikes comment)

You're staying with the ghost??

Buffy

Just as it looks like. I never came to you to get back where we once were. It's like you told me already when I came here three years ago, finding you with Faith. We don't live in each others worlds anymore. We don't even know each other that well now. It's over. Spike is the man in my life now. The man I love.

Angel

Yeah. That will end well. Get off it Buffy. Slayer-vampire relationship is hard enough. We know that. But Slayer-ghost??

Buffy

At least, Spike has a permanent soul. Or, by now _is _a soul. That's more than one can say of you. Staying with you could never make us happy. If it did, you'd soon want to kill me again. You do that when unsouled, remember? Spike doesn't. He loves me, cares for me, and protects me, even without soul. And got one willingly, for me! You just got stuck with yours.

Angel

But…

Buffy

(interrupts.)

Not for that, we'll always be friends. (gives him a faint, reconciliating smile) But I though you got the picture pretty clearly already at the cemetery back in Sunnydale, when you came with the amulet. Spike is my boyfriend now. He's the one I want standing by my side.

Angel stares at the two of them and shakes his head.

Angel

I really hope things work out for you Buffy. That you can settle somewhere, love a human, and have children and grandchildren. That is, after all, what I left you for, back then.

Buffy

Yeah. And you handled it so well, when I actually tried that. At least, when I'm dating a ghost, you can't come to my place and beat him up.

Spike

You beat up Soldier Boy? So sad to have missed that!

Buffy sighs, and rolls her eyes at them. Angel laugh shortly, shake his head again, and walks out of the room.

Spike

Thanks for saying that. But you didn't have to.

Buffy

Yes, I had to. I couldn't help it. I meant every word of it, you know. Angel and I are just friends. I love you.

Spike

(matter-of-factly)

Right. "just friends". I put you straight on that years ago, remember? You were never friends, and never will be. And you'll never love me. Not really.

Buffy

Spike…

Suddenly, Spike starts to dissolve, fading more and more away, until he vanish completely, with one of his very own spine-chilling screams.

Buffy

SPIKE!!

Then he's back, lying on the floor, panting. Buffy gets down on her knees, and bows over him, in deep concern.

Buffy

What was that?

Spike

Haven't got a ruddy clue! But no joyride, that's for sure.

SCENE SEVEN: KITCHEN, LATE EVENING.

The gang is once again gathered for supper. All is there this time, even Spike.

Xander

I managed to talk my boss out of the idea of reconstructing Sunnydale. He eventually agreed with me that a town with such a high rate of strange occurrences and deaths should never be inhabited again.

Buffy

Good. But I'll still kind of miss it though. This place isn't the right one for us to stay. We need to find a new little town to settle in. A place to call home.

Xander

He mentioned a new job for us, making new apartment buildings in a town called Greenville, some miles away. It sounded little and nice enough.

Giles

Greenville? I've heard of that town. Great public library.

Buffy

Good. Everybody in on that?

Dawn, Willow, Xander and Kennedy all nod-

Andrew

(stares warily at Xander)

I'm staying. Angel's offered me a job. I think they need me here.

Buffy

Ok. Then lets get ready to find our new home.


	3. Ghost, Dust and Blood

Episode 4: Ghost, Dust and Blood

SCENE ONE: COLLEGE LIBRARY, DAY

Willow, Xander, Buffy and Giles walk through the room, gazing at long tall bookcases stretching through it.

Willow

Wow! You weren't kidding about the quality of this library! This is amazing! Even better than UCSD! I cant wait to enroll here!

Do you think you will get the job?

Giles

Possibly. The headmaster seemed positive on the phone anyhow. And very interested in my knowledge in occult books. She stated that with such a collection of such literature this place has, she needed a librarian sufficiently into it.

Willow

I hope you get it. You belong in a library.

A woman, medium tall and thin, with a round, freckled face and dark, shoulder length hair, wearing a tweed dress, appears behind a door titled Office.

Woman

Mr Rupert Giles?

Giles

Yes!

Walks up to her, smiles, and shake her hand. They walk into the office.

Buffy

(to Xander and Willow)

Ok. Lets not forget what _we_ came here for! If this place has such a good occult section as it brags about, it ought to tell us something about Spikes amulet, and what it really did to him. I hope. At least possibly.

They walk to the section, search for a long time, picking down books and putting them on a nearby table, sit down, and go through the one book after the other.

Xander

I got amulets of protection, of luck, for wealth, and for attracting… ouch, wouldn't want that one, but no one remotely similar to the one we are looking for.

Willow

I've got amulets used for killing and torturing vampires and other demons, but neither of them look like the one we're looking for. Sorry Buff, but I don't think we'll find anything here.

Buffy is leafing franticly through a huge stack of books of her own, not even looking up to reply.

Buffy

We have to. Keep searching!

Giles comes out of the adjoining office, holding onto the hand of the woman, and locking eyes with her, smiling warmly. Then turns and walks over to the gang, slightly flustered.

Xander

How did that go?

Giles

Very well. I'm starting in the new job tomorrow.

Willow

Congrats!

She and Xander gets up from their chairs and gives Giles a hug. Buffy stay down in the books, not even paying attention to the scene, totally fixated on her research. Giles walks over to her, and put his arm on her shoulder.

Giles

I'm ready to go home now. Are you planning on staying much longer? (looks at all of them, then back to Buffy) Buffy, you hardly slept tonight. Please come with me home now.

Buffy

We stay till we know if these books have what we're looking for. Don't know for how long.

Xander

You go home Buffy. We can do the rest of the research. (upon her look of protest) Day's getting old. It's vampire wake up time. We can handle this. Go be with him!

SCENE TWO THE SCOOBY HOUSE, EVENING:

We see a big pretty, craftsman-style, white, two-storey house, with big windows in the first floor, and glazing bars on those in the second. A big oak front door opens, and Dawn pokes her head out, taking a gulp of air, and looking onto the street behind the green garden and picket fence. Then she draws back into the hall, walks to the kitchen, scowls at the sight of the huge heap of dishes stacked there, and backs out into the hall again, and up the stairs to the second floor. Opens a door and walks in. Her eyes go from the empty closet in the left, back corner, to the carefully boarded up window, to the bed, where Spike sleeps on top of his linen, unable to get under it. She stands for a long time just looking at him. a sore but curious gaze. Then she walks all up to the bed, and, after some hesitation, puts her hand into his gel-flattened white hair and through his head.

Spike opens his eyes, and rise quickly to stand up position

Spike

What?!

Dawn

Sorry… I didn't think you'd notice.

Spike

It's still my head you know. (wryly) Although with all the stuff people keep stuffing in there one can almost start doubting that.

Dawn

It's just so positively weird all of this – having you back, all ghostly.

Spike

Got that one right, niblet! And one should think we had our share of weird already, huh? I thought I was done with this. Done with the whole bloody world. Going out saving it, making up for all the mayhem I've made. Finally at peace, happy! But no, fate would of course not be kind enough to give me that. Not finished its tormenting yet.

Dawn

Don't speak like that! We're all glad you're back. (upon a doubtful look from him) You know Buffy is. She's been thinking of nothing but you since the battle… And I am too. I miss the good relationship we used to have back in the days. I've been regretting not keeping that up.

Spike tilts his head and stares at her. She climbs up into the bed, very close to him, and smiles warmly.

Dawn

Couldn't you tell me a story, like in the old days?

Buffy busts into the room, coming to an instant halt when seeing Dawn there. Dawn gets up, and walks up to her.

Dawn

Did you find anything at the library?

Buffy

Not yet. But Willow and Xander are still there searching. (firmly) We'll find what we need to know.

She walks into the room, and sits down at the edge of the bed, looking at Spike with deep concern.

Buffy

Has it happened again?

Spike

Not since last time you asked, no. Don't worry Buffy. I come back every time right? And the pain is getting more bearable each time.

Buffy

Your screams and trembling don't confirm that. And the disappearances last longer each time. Of course I'm worried!

They share a long, intense look.

SCENE THREE: THE HALL, NIGHT..

Buffy hears the door swing open, and runs out from the kitchen, where she has been doing the dishes. Xander, Willow and Giles files in.

Buffy

Did you find anything?

Giles

Not in the books. But I stepped by Alice, the headmaster, at her office when picking those two up, and when I told her about our problem and the amulet, she had a lot of ideas. That woman has quite some knowledge in demonology! (dazed smile). Anyhow… we talked about it, and thought through logically, given what we know about the progress of events, I think we can feel fairly certain of what's happening: The amulet burnt Spikes body up, and then prevented his soul from going away to a soul-only dimension. But that is what souls do after death. They normally can't stay here in our dimension once their bodies no longer contain them. The only reason Spike's still here, is the amulets magic hold on him. I suppose, as more and more time passes by from the time it was activated, that hold gets weaker and weaker, until some day it will let go completely, leaving the soul to stay in the dimension it is drawn to. A hellish one, from the look of it.

Buffy's face get more and more screwed up in despair the more she hears. Soon, tears are running down her cheeks, and she turns to Willow, in a desperate voice.

Buffy

Then he needs his body. A resurrection spell … sending him out of that hell-dimension for good. Please! Like you did for my soul, when pulling it out of Heaven and back into its body.

Willow

(very uncomfortable)

Buffy. I don't do such heavy stuff any more, you know that. And besides – Spike has no body to return to, there's only ashes left of it. And the urn is broken. So I couldn't even if I wanted to.

Giles step up to her, and pulls Buffy into a warm embrace. She accepts it, falls into his arms, and cries on his shoulder.

SCENE FOUR: THE LIVING ROOM. NEXT MORNING.

Buffy is lying on the couch, staring up onto the ceiling, strained and tense. Willow enters the room, and walks up to her.

Willow

How are you doing?

Buffy

He has just gone to sleep. It happened again tonight. For longer than it ever has before. Willow, you have to help him! We have to find some way of stopping this!

Willow

What? We already been through this. The resurrection spell doesn't work in this case.

Buffy

Then we need a different one. A vampire resurrection spell. (she suddenly glows up with passion) the Master. The one they tried on him, to get him back. We could use that!

Willow

You got to be kidding. That is among the darkest and most dangerous spells in the knowledge of magic. It is madness even trying to invoke such forces. And besides, remember what Giles said about that spell? It almost never works! I'm not risking black hair for that! Forget it!

Buffy

You've grown a lot since then. You're not gonna get black hair again, and not destroy the world. You handled quite heavy magic in the big showdown against the First, with the scythe, staying purely good all through it!

Willow

Yes, but that was very different. It was white magic. This…

She doesn't reach to say more before they hear a scream of fresh pain from upstairs. They both freeze, and turn their heads towards the open door to the hallway, then run out the door and up the stairs.

Buffy reaches first to Spikes bedroom, and looks wildly around for signs of him. But there isn't any. They both stand rooted to the floor for several minutes, Buffy fixated on Spikes bed, Willow on Buffy. Then, finally, he appears there again, trembling wildly like in fever, panting heavily, and curling up in foetal position.

Willow goes pale, gazes from Spike to Buffy, and backs out of the room. Buffy sits down on the bedside, and runs her hand along the surface of his non-corporeal arm. He throws her a desperate look, but stop taking in air, and runs his hand through hers.

Buffy

(through a lump in her throat)

Giles thinks he finally has figured out what happens to you. You're being sucked into Hell.

Spike

Yeah. I figured that too. Didn't wanna disturb you with it though, pet. Hell… always thought that 's where I'd be ending up…

Their eyes lock in each other for a moment, she vigorously shakes her head, then she climbs into the bed, and lay down exactly where he is, getting herself completely engulfed in Spike-spirit.

SCENE FIVE: THE HALLWAY OUTSIDE THE SECOND FLOOR BEDROOMS, EVENING.

Buffy comes out of Spikes bedroom, with messy clothes and bed-hair, after lying there all day. She leans against the wall outside, sinks down onto the floor and start crying into her arms. Then she walks down the stairs, meeting Willow at the bottom, coming out from the living room. Willow follows the trail of Buffy's tears with her eyes, and then gives her a grave, but determined look,

Willow

I've been thinking. You're right. We can't leave it like this, the situation with Spike. I still don't think the spell will work, but I'm willing to give it a try.

Buffy shines up in a big smile, and hugs her very tightly.

Buffy

Thank you. you're my best friend!

They keep smiling at each other for a moment after breaking apart. Then Willow falls into deep, frowning ponders.

Willow

But how are we gonna do it? As far as I remember, the spell requires the remains of the dusted vampire and the blood of those near him when he died. Spike dusted alone, didn't he?

Buffy

He was dying when I left him. Maybe that counts? And there were plenty of other vampires there who dusted with him.

Willow

Hmm. Maybe. I could summon his dust from the Hellmouth, I guess. And enforce the spell with the dust of the vampires he did away with. But I think it still requires blood.

At this, Buffy walks into the kitchen, with Willow after her, takes down a bowl from a cupboard, finds a knife, and holds her left hand out over the bowl.

Willow

Buffy!! Are you sure you want to do this?? The amount of blood needed… It may kill you

Buffy

As sure as ever. Lets get started on it!

Buffy cuts over her wrist, and makes carefully sure that her open artery is right above the bowl. Then she takes the knife in that hand, and cuts her other artery too. Willow gets into the cupboard, and gets another bowl, gets deeply focused, and speaks the summoning spell. They wait for a while, Buffy's blood pouring, till a cloud of vampire dust soars in through the door, along with Xander.

Xander

What?? What the hell is going on?

Buffy

Stopping Hell. That's what we're trying to do

Willow

We're doing a vampire resurrection spell, to get Spike his body back, and keep him out of Hell

Xander

Have you both gone mad? Buffy, stop right now! You're chalk white!

Buffy is about to answer him, but doesn't reach to before she keels over and lay fainted on the floor.

Willow

A bit too late for that it seems. She needs a hospital. Get her in the car and take her there!

Xander

Are you really going to do this? I thought you had given up the dark arts?

Willow gives him a stern look, and nods. Xander stares at her for a moment, clearly torn between impulses, but then lifts Buffy up in his arms, and carries her away.

Willow walks up to Spikes room, knocks and enters.

Willow

Hey. Buffy and I have found a way to help you get your body back. To get you permanently out of Hell. Come with me down to the kitchen.

Spike gives her a puzzled gaze, but gets up, and follows her downstairs. There, she folds out a big oil cloth, tells Spike to take place on it, mixes the dust and blood together and pour it out over Spike, while chanting ritualistic words. A roaring wind of red vapour starts swirling up around him, cloaking him up completely, and then vanish, leaving a mess of leftover dust and blood and a fully corporeal Spike on the cloth.

Willow runs over to him, grabs his hands, and then gives him a tight hug.

Willow

I made it! We made it! We need to get to the hospital and tell Buffy!

Spike

Hospital?! (looking around himself) All this blood is from the Slayer?

Willow nods, and he rushes out of there, into the dark evening outside.

SCENE SIX: THE HOSPITAL

Buffy lay in a bed there, weak, but conscious. Spike comes rushing into the room, his black coat fluttering after him.

Buffy

Spike!! Are you…

Spike

Yes. She did it. But she ruddy well shouldn't have! And neither should you. What the hell were you thinking Buffy?! Putting yourself in that kind of jeopardy?!

Buffy

Hell was what I was thinking. And not bearing to lose you to it. I love you.

Spike

(still angry)

You got to get over this guilt issue, or whatever it is that's riding you, Buffy! It could have killed you. It came bloody close to this time! You know I could never live with myself as the cause of your death. I've killed enough slayers. And girls. I'm an evil, undead thing, remember? So not worth it.

He turns, and strides out again. Buffy turns after him, and yell his name, but he's gone.

SCENE SEVEN: WILLOW AND KENNEDYS BEDROOM.

Willow and Kennedy are in bed together. Kennedy is playing with Willows hair and smiles at her.

Kennedy

So you really managed it? Brought Spike back to flesh on your kitchen floor. That's amazing.. You ARE a goddess!

Willow's staring strainfully into space, not answering.

Kennedy

Willow! What's wrong?

Willow

I don't know. That spell. It really pulled its weight on me. It almost feels like its still draining me of energy.

Kennedy

(while moving her hand down Willows shoulder, and into her blouse)

You'll recover. You always do. And in the meantime – let me be your energy bar.

SCENE EIGHT: OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, AT THE SAME TIME.

Giles is walking out of the college headmaster's car, turning back to it to continue a conversation with her.

Giles

Really? All the stuff you know about them, and you have never actually seen a vampire before?

Alice

No. we are lucky enough not to have such plagues here in Greenville. But I have been passionately into them ever since my granddad told me true monster stories as a little girl. It's a bit of an obsession, one might say.

Giles

I'll take you some day, to somewhere they frequent, with my slayer, so you can see a real fight. If you'd like to.

Alice

I'd love to! And I'd love to meet your slayer! (looks to the house) Is she inside?

Giles

Yes. I'd think so. Would you like to come in and say hey? And perhaps have a cup of tea?

She smiles warmly, walks out of the car, and follows him through the garden. Before they reaches the door, it bursts open, and Xander bursts out of it.

Xander

Giles. You're home! Buffy is at the hospital!

Giles

(shocked)

hospital? What happened?

Xander

She drained herself of blood, doing the vampire resurrection spell with Willow.

Giles

Stupid girl! (to Alice) Sorry. Seems like tea is off for tonight. Could you take me to the hospital instead?

SCENE NINE: THE HOSPITAL

Giles approaches Buffy's bed.

Giles

How are you doing?

Buffy

Getting better. Slayer speed-healing you know.

Giles

I hope you realize that what you did was reckless and stupid. Not to speak of dangerous.

Buffy

Oh, please. Not you too.

Giles

I'm serious Buffy. You're lucky it did no worse to you. Or to Willow. Such spells are unspeakably dangerous, in more ways than you might be capable of imagining.

SCENE TEN: THE SCOOBIE HOUSE'S KITCHEN

Fresh red vapour is rising from the oil cloth at the floor, whirling up the dust and blood left there. When its haze is lifted, a new vampire appear in it. Black cloaked, ancient, with burning red eyes and lengthy fangs. An aura of power around him. He looks around, and smiles broadly.

Vampire

Aww, witches. Got to love them!


	4. Conquistador and Comfortador

Episode 6: Conquistador and Comfortador

SCENE ONE: SCOOBY HOUSE KITCHEN, NIGHT.

Spike walks up to the fridge, and takes out a cup of blood. He puts it in the microwave, and turn around at the sound of the door opening. Xander enters.

Spike

Oh. It's you. Why aren't you in bed by now?

Xander.

Don't know. Guess I couldn't sleep. Why are you still in? Creature of the night… shouldn't you be out… creaturing?

Spike

(throws him a look)

Got a bit peckish. Going out to eat hasn't been an option for a while, you know…

Xander is about to say something, but the words stop in his mouth. He winces, and puts his hand to his head.

Spike

What?

Xander

Nothing, really. Just my not-an-eye. It still hurts occasionally. Letting me know it used to be there, you know.

Spike

Ah.

Xander

By the way, did I ever thank you for saving the other?

Spike

No, you didn't. But that's ok. We all worked together to get out of that mess.

Xander

Yeah. That, and the number of other messes down the road. You know what? When I first had you dumped in my basement, demanding more blood and wearing my Hawaiian shirt, I never thought things would come out this way… our first calming of the Hellmouth together, when Riley almost recognized you. Our long, joint process of stopping Glory. The fight against those knights. You were great then.

Spike looks queasily away.

Xander

You and me. So often needed to save the world. Or just the girls. Remember snitching that lovespell-jacket? That was almost kind of fun!

Spike looks back at him and chuckles. Their eyes lock for a moment.

Xander

You know what? After all that has come along, I actually don't don't like you by now.

The microwave lets out a "ding!" to let them know it is finished. Spike turns to it and takes out his blood. Xander gets into a kitchen closet and helps himself to a bowl of cereals.

Xander

(nods to his cereal box)

Here's more Weetabix.

SCENE TWO. THE LIVING ROOM. EVENING.

Dawn, Willow and Kennedy are putting up decorations, and tries fastening a banner that says "Welcome home, Buffy!"

Kennedy

A bit more to the left, Dawn. The letters are getting askew.

Willow

Hurry up! She'll be here any moment!

Dawn

Why couldn't Giles stay after delivering her? Is he that busy?

Kennedy

New job you know. Needs to make an impression on his new boss. (lowers her voice, and winks at her) especially on _that_ boss it seems.

Willow

When I met to him after my class today, he did invite us all to step by the college, and say hi later, though. Was just busy right now. He said Alice would love to see us all.

Right then, the front door sounds, and Dawn and Kennedy get busy fumbling with the not yet hung banner, holding it up in an almost readable position, as Buffy comes in.

Buffy

(laughs)

Wow guys! Thanks!

She hangs around with them and talk for a while, admiring the decorations, and eating the cake they have made. But it is more and more obvious that there is somewhere else she'd rather be. After an hour, she excuses herself, and go out in the hall and up the stairs.

She throws open the door, into the room where Spike is still in bed. He awakens, gets up, and give her a warm gaze. She strides straight up to him, and make use of his newly regained body to give him a slap in the face hard enough to make him sway. Then she grabs hold of his head with both hands, and kisses him. He breaks out of her grasp, and stares at her with a very mixed look.

Just in this moment, Dawn pokes her head in.

Dawn

Willow says to tell that we are going to Giles now. (upon seeing the looks of them) ooops… am I interrupting something?

Buffy

No, that's fine. I'm coming.

She walks past her, and out of the room. Spike remains.

Dawn

He asked specifically for you too.

Spike gives a puzzled look, but follows the others downstairs and out.

SCENE THREE. THE COLLEGE, PRINCIPALS OFFICE

They all walk in, and see Xander already there.

Dawn

Xander! You missed the welcome home party!

Xander

And no one feels worse about that than I do. But I had to make long hours at the site today. We're a little behind schedule.

Alice walks up from behind him, and stares with hungry curiosity at Spike. She comes up to him, and looks him up and down.

Alice

(to Giles)

So this is it? The vampire you were talking about? Wow!

She reaches out and touches his hand, which he quickly withdraws.

Spike

Manners, lady! This isn't the bloody circus!

He scowls nastily at Giles and Alice blushes and looks down.

Alice

I am sorry, sir. I got too excited. I have never met any of your kind before.

Spike

Lucky you

There is a sudden outburst of turmoil and screaming outside, and they all freeze up and stares at each other, before they rush out to check on it. Through the corridors, and up to the center of the sounds – the library, where the lot of them stop dead in shock to see the black-cloaked, tall, ancient-looking vampire stand in the middle of the room, with a heap of dead students spread around him. He pierces his glowing red gaze into Willow, and smiles.

Vampire

We meet at last, witch. I have a lot to thank you for…

Willow

What… How… Who are you?

Vampire

Morticius (he bows at her, in mock politeness) I have been away for quite some time, done to dust by bad luck against a filthy little Slayer, littering the bottom of the Hellmouth for centuries, until waking up in full flesh at your kitchen floor.

He smiles broadly, and keeps staring at them.. Spike suddenly steps forwards, gives a well hit punch to his stomach that bends him double, and grabs a good grip around his throat, ready to rip it off. Just then, the vampire breaks apart, into a number of bats, flies away, and reassembles in another part of the room.

Morticius

I see I have outstayed my welcome for now. We'll meet again!

He bows another mock courtesy, and breaks into a new swarm of wings and fur, flying out the window.

Everybody stays rooted to the floor, eyes fixed upon the spot where he disappeared. Willow starts crying. Alice is trembling. Xander nods at her.

Xander

Safe to say you are now formally introduced to vampires.

SCENE FOUR. THE SCOOBY HOUSE. LIVING ROOM, LATE EVENING

Willow sits on the couch, trembling, with her head in her hands. Xander sits right next to her, with his arm around her shoulder.

Willow

I did this. I summoned and resurrected him. I killed all those people!

Xander

No, you did not. He did the killing spree. All you did was help a friend. You had no way of knowing it would come to this.

Willow

That's not all true. I should have foreseen it. Giles was right, in all he has been saying these last couple of days. That spell was recklessly dangerous.

Xander

Giles usually is right. But he can be an unfeeling git some times. That's one of the many things I love about you. How you're always willing to take risks for your friends.

Willow

Thank you. I just never thought I would be in this situation again… causing death and destruction with my dark magic.

Xander

Listen to me. You are not a killer! You are sweet, adorable Willow, who wants nothing but good for everyone. (upon her look) Do I have to write it for you, with a yellow color crayon?

He looks at her, gets up, and pulls her up after him.

Xander

It's gonna be ok. Nothing we haven't been through before. Some Big Bad shows up, mayhem mayhem mayhem, we kick its ass, and save the day.

SCENE FIVE: SOME WEEKS LATER, THE TOWN CEMETERY

Buffy and Spike are patrolling, looking around everywhere for signs of the new vampire.

Spike

Three whole weeks …He's not the bravado type he looked like.

Buffy

Well, maybe you scared him into hiding?

Spike

Not very likely. That guy has plans. I can sense it. And he had complete control.

Just then, an unknown vampire turns up out of nowhere, and lash out at Spike from the back. He is about to turn around and face him, but Buffy beats him to it, raises her stake, and drives it straight through the heart.

Spike

Heyy! That guy was mine!

Buffy

Sorry!... are you ok?

Spike

Sure. (checks out his wounded shoulder) nothing that won't heal in a moment.

Buffy

But then you don't always heal quite as other vampires.

Spike

What? What are you going on about?

Buffy walks up to him, and stroke a finger over his eyebrow scar.

Spike

That?… Didn't I tell you about that, back in our old "how to kill a slayer" lessons? The Chinese girl who did that, she warned me that she had had her swords jinxed by a talented magus, to cause permanent damage to any monster it slices. Didn't listen to her thought. I was a young hothead those days.

They walk on, watching and listening more attentively. But nothing more is to be seen.

Buffy

why was he here anyway? There have never been any vampires in Greenville.

Spike

Don't know. Maybe it's Morticius inviting him. Been away all this time planning a party.

He has hardly finished speaking those words, before vampires appear all around them, filing out like in formation. Speaking to them all, out of the shadows, is the vampire in question.

Morticius

Now! As practiced!

The minions move in as in one movement, swift and sudden, three of them charging at Buffy, three others at Spike, one up front, one from the side, and one attacking from the back, lashing out at their arms, feet, torso and head at the same time, quickly overpowering them, and holding them stuck in a firm grip, as their leader comes forth.

Morticius

Aahh. Beautiful.

He strokes a cold finger over Buffy's cheek. She scowls, and spits at him. Spike struggles to break free, but is forcefully restrained by the minions holding him.

Morticius

Girl's got fire! Good! Gonna enjoy breaking you down. Such a nice way to mark my takeover of this innocent little town. (bows his head back and laughs, a short, evil chuckle) Yeah! A sweet little thing to celebrate our big conquest. (reaches out a hand to another minion, who puts a stake in it.) But first… say goodbye to lover boy here…

SCENE SIX: A NEARBY PARK, AT THE SAME TIME.

Willow and Kennedy are walking along a path, hand in hand, under the star strewn sky. They stop for a moment, looking up at it, and smiles at each other.

Kennedy

Stars are clear tonight. Kind of pretty, if you think of it.

Willow

(in a mind state far away)

Mhmm. Tara used to think that. We would lay down facing them, and she would make up her own star images and show them to me.

Kennedy

You still miss her, don't you?

At this point, they hear the distant roar of the cemetery fight, and run instantly towards the commotion. Willow focuses hard enough to put up a magical barrier between Spike and Morticius' lethal stake, just as he raises his hand to use it. She and Kennedy then charges into the fight, making the minions momentarily let go of their grip in surprise, allowing Buffy and Spike to rejoin the fight. Morticius is at first flustered by this progress of events, then yells "abort", making all the fighting minions retreat, hurrying away,but in joint ranks, and clearly ready to reassume the battle if incited.

The scoobies stare after them, but don't follow in pursuit.

Kennedy

Well! That's something of a surprise.

Spike

Yeah. Vampires never work that synchronized. Not the ones I had working for me anyhow.

Buffy

And not the ones I've previously slain.

They walk home together, Willow and Kennedy takes off up the stairs, to the second floor bedrooms. Buffy takes Spikes hand, and leads him into the living room, gives him a horny look and start kissing him again. But Spike withdraws, holds up his hands, and walks a few steps away from her.

Spike

Buffy… please don't. No more games. I'm sick of them.

Buffy

No more games!! I agree! I just want to kiss you

She approaches again, and he pulls away.

Spike

Sure! And then slap me over the head afterwards, right?

He gives her a knowing look, shakes his head, and walks out. Buffy sinks down into the couch and covers her head in her arms. This is how Xander finds her, when he walks in through the door right afterwards.

Xander

It's late. Aren't you in bed? (upon the look of her) what's wrong?

He sits down on the couch next to her, and gives her a worried look. Buffy gathers herself, sits up, and smiles at him.

Buffy

Nothing, really. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Xander

I passed Spike out in hall, fairly out of mood. Did you guys have a row again?

Buffy

Not a row really, more of a …

She sighs, and Xander nods at her, with a look of full understanding.

Xander

Well, obviously, loving a troubled demon can be difficult.

Buffy smiles at him, and says warmly

Buffy

You should know… Not easy with an ex-demon either.

Xander

There's that thing with demons getting humanized – whether ensouled or other ways, they start getting so damn self-reflective that they get the need to cut themselves off from those who loves them.

Buffy

What do you mean?

Xander makes a move with his arm, as if to brush it away, looks down, and blushes slightly.

Xander

Just thinking about some things Anya said to me, right after she had been made human again, for the second time. About how she had decided she couldn't "cling " to me anymore, that she felt like a nobody, and needed to find herself.

Buffy

That would be right after I tried to kill her. Wouldn't it?

Xander

Lets not go there, ok? Dark, messy history. No fun to recall.

Buffy

Yeah. But I made it messier. You were right. When friends get in trouble, or become trouble, we help them get back right again, not slay them. I kill demons, that's what I do. But I shouldn't have tried to kill _your _demon.

Xander

Don't worry about it. As wrong as what you did was, I think I got you beat. (smiles) I let her down enough to set her up to that, walking out on her at the alter and all And I almost killed your demon too, for the noble reason of jealousy.

They look at each other for a moment, then breaks into laughter, and fall into each others arms.

SCENE SEVEN: THE KITCHEN, MORNING.

The gang are just coming in for breakfast, Buffy and Dawn are setting the table. The doorbell rings, and Giles go out to open. Outside stands a tall, red haired, well tanned girl, with green eyes and a broad smile, dressed in jeans and a red sweater.

Girl

Hey. You must be Mr. Giles? I'm Jenna. My recently appointed Watcher told me I could find the original Slayer here?


	5. As You Are

SCENE ONE: THE KITCHEN, MORNING

Xander, Willow and Kennedy sit down for breakfast. Buffy and Dawn are setting the table.

Dawn

Shall I get a plate for Spike too? Or at least a cup?

Willow

No, that won't be necessary. I met him in the stairs when I came down here this morning. He's been out all night, and just wanted to go to sleep.

Giles comes in, with Jenna.

Giles

Guys, this is Jenna. Shes a new slayer, who wanted to come here to help us out with our college massacre problem.

Buffy

Really? Welcome Jenna.

Jenna

Thanks. (looks around) Hey everybody. Interrupting breakfast?

Kennedy get up, and holds out a chair for her.

Kennedy

Here. Take a seat and have some with us.

Dawn takes another set of cutlery, cup and plate down from the cupboard, and put it in front of her. Jenna smiles, thanks her, and joins in the meal with the others. Just then, the phone starts ringing, and Giles gets up and across the hall into the living room to get it.

Buffy

So, Jenna. How come you decided to come here and help us? I'm sure you have your fair share of messes where you come from too?

Jenna

"Messes". You make it sound so casual! It's a massacre we are talking about, and a potensial for more.

Buffy

Sorry. I guess I've been through enough apocalypses to become insensitive to such. It was a serious event, naturally. Did you hear about it on the news?

Jenna tightens every muscle in her body, and squeezes forth, in a tense, almost whispering voice:

Jenna

Deborah, my best friend, went to UC-Greenville. This was her first year. And last, after this "mess" that you're talking about. Ever since I suddenly was bestowed with this superstrength, and had a strange man showing up at my doorstep, telling me about demons and vampires and me having an obligation to fight them, I have been so frustrated by all of this, this foreign world invading my nice and comfy life. But now I'm glad! There's a vampire out there who took Debbie away from me. And I have what it takes to kill him for it!

Giles

(voice only, yelling from the living room)

Alice just called. Said I needed to come to the college right away. That she had found something important. I'll just skip breakfast and go there, ok?

Buffy

Ok. But do you have to go right now? I and Willow have to get there too, you know, to our classes. And we would like to finish our breakfast.

Xander

I'll drop you off on the way to the construction site. I'm already taking Dawn to the high school, so it won't be too much of a detour.

Jenna

Important? Something about what happened there? Should we go with you?

Giles

(poking his head into the room)

That won't be necessary. Nothing new has happened. We're just going through some old books together. I'll tell you if anything interesting comes out of it.

Buffy

(to Xander) Good. (to Jenna) You must be tired after the trip. I'll get the guest room made up for you. Just make yourself comfortable, and then I'll be back home in a couple of hours.

SCENE TWO: THE COLLEGE LIBRARY

Alice walks toward Giles in wild excitement, holding up a book, which she stows up under his face.

Alice

Look! It's the vampire resurrection spell you said Buffy and Willow used, the one that brought that nasty vampire out here. Its all described in this book. Even its reversal spell! We can get him away!

Giles

Really? That's great! Let me look at it.

He takes the book off her, and reads it enthusiastically. Then stops, winces, and, like a ballon which the air is getting out of, his thrill evaporates.

Giles

Thanks for searching this out. But it would never work. The counterspell requires dust from at least one of the original spells products. If we had Morticius' dust, we wouldn't need to do the spell to get rid of him. And the other option…

Alice

It's the only way! It's the easiest way at least. Stopping Morticius and his growing army of loyal minions by fighting them will very likely be lethal to us! And they could be killing other people as we speak.

Giles

It very nearly was lethal, from the battle report Buffy gave me of her last encounter with him. He had both her and Spike restrained. He was just about to kill them, would have, if Willow and Kennedy didn't happen to be in the area. This guy is more dangerous than any ordinary vampire around. He seems to have extraordinary leader skills. She said he made them actually work _together_, not just on the same project, coming at her from all sides at the same time. If such a vampire is permitted to form a greater army, it will not be safe for either Slayers or commoners anywhere… A way to do away with him without having to face him is just what we need But Buffy will never allow us to solve the problem this way. Never!

Alice

Couldn't you ask the other slayer? The one you said landed on your doorstep this morning, eager to help?

Giles

She'd do it, no doubt. But Buffy… it would break her heart. I hate having to do that to her again.

Alice

Well, the option is breaking her body, sending her up against that well organized army.

SCENE THREE. THE SCOOBY HOUSE. HALLWAY. EVENING.

Giles is finished at work for the day, and comes in the door, in grave thought. Upon seeing Jenna, who is coming down the stairs, he first winces, but then pulls hinmself together, and gets a stern, determined look in his face.

Giles

Are you alone here now?

Jenna

Yes. The original Slayer said she'd be home in just a couple of hours, but neither she, nor anybody else has appeared yet. The only one I've seen is a guy sleeping all day in a boarded up room.

Giles

Good. I have a mission for you.

Jenna nods and stares at him, eager to find out more. Giles takes a deep gulp of air, and continue.

Giles

The guy upstairs you are talking about is a vampire…

Jenna

What!? The Slayer has a _vampire_ sleeping in her home?!

Giles

Yes. Its pretty weird, isnt it? She cares so much for this particular vampire, that she would do anything for him. And this extreme willingness of hers to help him is the reason why we have this problem you came to help us with. I have given this a lot of thought, and figured out that this is the way it has to be: You have to go up there with a stake, preferably before he wakes up, and deliver me his dust on a tray afterwards…

He doesn't reach to say anything more before they hear the door open. Jenna nods again, and whispers "ok". Then Buffy comes rushing in, stops, and looks at them.

Buffy

What are you guys talking about? (turning to Giles) You look all expositiony.

(to Jenna) Sorry I left you here all day. I didn't mean to, it was just so much to do at school today. How was your day?

Jenna

Oh. Its been… interesting.

Buffy is about to say something, surprised by the cold, sarcastic tone in Jennas answer. But Giles interrupts her, grabs her shoulder, and smiles frantically.

Giles

You know what? It just came to me that we have lived in this town for more than a month now, and never really taken the time to expore it. What do you say, shouldn't we have a good long trip around the town, and take the time to see what's there?

Buffy cast him a long, puzzled look, and walk out of his grip, although still facing him.

Buffy

Eeh… ok. If you want to. Jenna, are you coming?

Jenna

No, I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll stay here for the night. Maybe some other time.

Buffy

Are you sure? If you're not well, we can stay here and look after you…

Jenna

No, I'm fine. I just don't feel like going out tonight. You guys go. Have fun!

Giles leads Buffy through the door, and closes it after her. Jenna walks into the living room, finding Buffys weapons trunk, and fetches a stake. Then she makes her way back, eyes sparkling with fierce determination. Just as she takes the first step towards the stairs, a bedroom door on top of them opens, and Spike walks out of it, shaking his head to wake up, and starts coming down. Jenna raises her stake and faces him.

Jenna

Hey, vampire. You and I have some issues to work out. You've killed somebody I know.

SCENE FOUR: DOWNTOWN.

Giles and Buffy are walking through the main street.

Giles

Look at all these shops we havent checked out together.

Buffy

(smiles at him)

That is because you hate shopping. I've already been here several times with Willow and Kennedy.

Giles

Fair point. It wasn't really shopping I brought you out here for tonight either. Now that Morticius has brought vampires to this town, I mean the responsible thing for the Slayer to do is to look for, and get to know, locations at which they are most likely to strike.

Buffy

Well, that usually is the cemetery.

Giles

Not if they're hunting down big prey. His first strike was at the college, so its safe to assume he likes it public.

Buffy

You think he'll go there again?

Giles

I don't know. The college is setting up extra security after the last raid. Not sure if that will have any effect on our batman, should he chose to go there again, but I still think we should map out other alternatives too.

Buffy

Probably. (looks around her) If he's going for a big raid, it won't be in any of these shops though. They are all too small.

They walk further along the street, turns, and get into a back alley, with a neon-shining night club as its most prominent feature.

Buffy

There. Big, open at night and full of drunk people. I think we've found our place.

SCENE FIVE: SCOOBY HOUSE HALL.

Spike

What? How…? Who the ruddy hell are you?

Jenna

I am a slayer. A very pissed slayer, who has just learned who killed my best friend.

Spike

What are you going on about?? Where do you get that from?

Jenna

That's what we slayers have Watchers for, isnt it? Giving us the facts and pointing us in the right direction.

Spike

Oh… of course. The Watchers journals. Yeah… bet you'll find quite a lot of nasty bits in there.

Jenna

End of conversation. You killed Debbie. And now, I'm gonna kill you.

She makes a lunge at him with her stake, which he elegantly counters with a hard blow to her wrist. Jenna winces, but manages to keep her stake.

Spike

I've killed a lot of peoples friends. And girlfriends. And, friendly warning, pet, a few slayers too.

Jenna spins around, and kicks him in the guts.

Jenna

She wasn't my girlfriend. She had a fiancé, who she was about to marry. I would have been her maid of honour. We grew up together. We shared everything. Until you killed her!

Spike

Sad, soppy story, sure. But there's nothing either of us can do about that now. Just get over it. I'm sorry, but I can't even remember your girl. It's not like I knew any one of them personally. Hunt. Kill. Eat. That's what it's all about.

He ducks away from her blow to the head, and makes another strike at her stake-hand. She's better prepared this time, lowers it in midair, and hits him from below, ripping a scratch in his abdomen with the stake, but gets nowhere near the heart before he throws her forcefully away.

Jenna

There's a difference between a meal and a massacre.

Spike

Well, yeah… sort of. But violence does that to you, you know. Instinct takes over. That's the fun of it! Don't tell me you havent felt it?

Jenna fires up with new energy, gets in some well placed kicks and punches, and drives him into the living room.

Spike

There you're getting it! Good, right?

Jenna

Having the time of my life!

SCENE SIX. OUTSIDE THE NIGHT CLUB

Buffy and Giles approaches, and finds it quiet, and with a sign on the door.

Buffy

Hm. "closed on Tuesdays". Bad luck. Then this is clearly not the time to go in and map it out for battle preparation. Lets go home, and try another day, shall we?

Giles

Here's still a lot that can be done. Check out the exteriors, look for exits and ambush positions.

Buffy

Ok. But it looks pretty clear to me. One door. A number of windows up the wall. A chimney on top. We can take a walk around it, but I don't think theres too much more to see.

They start walking slowly around the building together.

Giles

Morticius and his army are very dangerous. Many of us may die if we're facing him.

Buffy

If? You mean when? And why are you pointing this out? When going into battle, people may die. Nobody knows that better than me.

Giles

Then what if there was a way to do away with him without having to face him? A way to magically vanquish him, which required only one of us dead.

Buffy

Then I'd be willing to be that one. You know that.

She sees his worried, conscience-stricken face, and stop walking, staring at him with dawning comprehension.

Buffy

Magical vanquish. Friend death. You and Jenna, when I came home…

Her eyes are widening, and her jaw drops.

Buffy

Giles – you didn't!

She turns on the spot, and runs home as fast as her slayer feet can carry her. When she approaches the house, she can see Spike and Jenna's fight through the big living room windows.

She makes another furious strike at his heart, which he blocks with a well put blow to her stake-hand, making her lose the stake. She makes a dive for it, but just almost reaches to grasp it back, when he steps on her outstretched hand, making her wince in pain, and kicks away the stake with his other foot. She gives a sudden jolt to her whole body, managing to get him off balance for long enough to get herself off the floor, and retreats back into the hall. There, she grabs a wooden hat-and-coat stand with a very sharp tip, and long, pointy pegs, and swing it in Spikes direction. He ducks, grabs it, and swings it back at her, so that one of the pegs gets solidly planted in the back of her head. She was spinning around for another kick, when the impact changes her direction, and has her flying into a corner. Right then, the door flies open, and Buffy rushes in. Spike stands still, eyes wide open, and freezes, looking from her to Jenna.

Spike

This girl just came charging at me when I got up from bed this evening. She came into our house looking for a fight!

Buffy

I know. And I think I know why. I just wish I was here to stop it.

Spike

You know? How?

Buffy

It doesn't matter.

She walks up to him and looks him up and down.

Buffy

Are you ok?

Spike

A lot better than her anyhow…

They turn their heads in Jennas direction, taking in the sight of her, laying bent in the corner, blood and gew trickling out of her head. Buffy walks over, and checks her out.

Buffy

She's gone.

Spike falls back against the wall, not daring to meet her eyes. Buffy comes back up to him.

Spike, still wary and tense, turns his head to face her again.

Spike

Are you gonna finish her job??

Their eyes lock for a moment, then Spike looks down.

Buffy

We both know there was a time when I would have come after you with a stake for far less than that.

Spike lowers his head, and stares at his feet.

Buffy

But things have changed. We have changed. You don't have to be a saint for me anymore. Or a hero.

She grabs his chin, and lifts his face up to level with hers.

Buffy

I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I have a guilt issue, or play a game. I love who you have become. All that you do for me. How you never stop trying. I've seen you kindness, and your strength. I've seen the best, and the worst of you. And I understand, with perfect clarity, exactly what you are. You are a Champion!

Spike tilts his head, and his face softens into full sensitivity. His eyes goes glossy with the beginning of tears, and the throat is so clogged up with emotion that his next word is barely audible

Spike

Really??

Buffy nods and they share a warm, tentative gaze, before Buffy strokes her hand over his cheek, touches his lip with her fingers, and then kisses him, getting a passionate response.


	6. United

SCENE ONE: THE HALL, EVENING

Buffy and Spike are wrapped together in a long and passionate kiss. In that very moment, Giles bursts in, red and panting from the run home. He takes a look at the scene, with Jennas corpse on the floor, and the bloodstained hat-and-coat stand laying between her and Spike and Buffy, and then pierces Buffy with spark-shooting eyes.

Giles

You are unbelievable!! Here's a bloody weapon and a badly injured girl on the floor, and all you can think about in this situation is lust??

Buffy

She's dead. There's nothing we can do for her now anyway. Just clean up the room and the body. Although, frankly, I don't feel it's my job to clean up the mess from your failed scheme.

Spike

What?? He had anything to do with this?

Buffy

She didn't tell you?

Spike

Taken from what she kept going on about, she was on some personal vendetta, having learnt from her watcher… (with dawning comprehension) It wasn't her watcher…

He turns to Giles, and scowls at him.

Spike

(cont'd)

Hate me that much, do you?

Giles

(coldly calm)

This isn't about me hating you, Spike. I discovered in a spell book that the resurrection spell would be revoked for Morticius too if I could just get your dust and read a reversal spell over it

Spike

Bugger that! We are gonna nail this guy, and we are gonna do it the good old way, fists and stakes. I owe him a staking from our last encounter…

They hear the front door slam down in the hall.

Giles

This isn't the time to discuss this. Let's just get water and detergent, and make this place look more like a home than a war sone again.

SCENE TWO: THE HALL, AN HOUR LATER

Xander, Willow and Kennedy comes through the door.

Kennedy

What a day. I thought those dry, boring lectures would never end.

Willow pokes her in the arm, and smiles teasingly.

Willow

Come on, it wasn't that bad. Especially professor Wilkins stuff was real great. I think we should feel sorry for Buffy for not taking that class.

Giles comes down the stairs to meet them.

Giles

I think it's safe to say that Buffy's day has been a bit more… sadly interesting than lectures.

Xander

(sarcastic)

More interesting than lectures!? Wow, that means a lot, coming from you.

Giles

This isn't the time for quips. We had an… incident here this evening. Come with me.

He takes them into the living room, and takes a blanket off the coach, revealing Jenna's body.

Giles

Jenna is dead.

They stares at her, in speechless shock, for a long moment.

Willow

(stutters)

How… how did that happen?

Spike

Giles incited her to dust me. We had a fight. I won.

He and Buffy enters the room, hand in hand, and files into the circle around Jenna. Xander, Willow and Kennedy stares from him to Giles, completely at loss.

Giles

The hows and whys of this matter can take a while to explain. Let go and talk it out over supper. (looks around at them) Where's Dawn? Didn't you pick her up with you?

Xander

Her classes ended hours ago! Isn't she here?

Buffy

She sure ought to be. I'll go call her.

Willow bows down by the body, and studies the wound at the back of the head. She throws a disturbed look at Spike.

Willow

You did this?

Spike

In self defense. She swung the hat-and-coat stand at me, and I threw it back at her… through her head.

Xander

Lets hope Giles is right, that that was only the end of a long, illuminating story.

Kennedy

What are we going to tell her parents? And her watcher?

Giles

The truth. That she died fighting a vampire, trying to help us defeat Morticius. I intend to report her death to the Council as soon as possible. They have procedures for this kind of situation.

Buffy

(coming back into the room, putting her cell phone back in her pocket)

The Council?! I don't think we want to get too familiar with their procedures. They have a special way of making bad worse. Couldn't we just notify her watcher instead?

Giles

(in an outbreak of bad temper)

Well, we don't know who that is, do we? Did any one of you even bother to ask where she's from? She's not gonna tell us now, that's for sure.

He takes a deep breath, and puts an effort into calming himself down, before continuing, in his stern, "this is not open for debate"voice.

Giles

I can assure you that the Councils "death of a slayer" routines are quite harmless. It's all notifying the right people and authorities, filling out a death certificate etc. And if it's anything the Council can really be trusted with, it's handling bureaucracy. Now, let's go get that supper.

He heads for the kitchen, Spike and Xander follows him. Kennedy makes to go with them, and grabs Willow to go with her.

Willow

I'm coming. Just give me a moment.

Buffy has sunk down on the coach next to Jenna, staring at her with a grimy, ashen expression, and the beginning of tears in her eyes. Willow sits down on the arm shelf next to her, and puts her hand on Buffys shoulder.

Willow

How are you doing?

Buffy

(through a lump in her throat)

She's really dead… Going all stiff and cold… I've seen too many corpses lately. But I never thought I'd be watching one laying in my living room couch again…

She braces herself, gets up and starts walking out of the room.

Buffy

They're waiting for us.

Willow gets up and goes with her.

Willow

Where's Dawn?

Buffy

Spontaneous slumber party.. Lucky enough timing to miss out on all of this. Said she'd be home tomorrow

SCENE THREE: THE KITCHEN

The table is set, with plates, cutlery, bread, ham and cheese, cups, milk and tea, while Giles, Spike and Buffy explain the events of the night, all of them at once. After a request from the others, they finally manage to respect each others speechtime enough to make a senseful story, and then debate the issue:

Buffy

It was Jenna's last wish that we seek out the vampire who killed her friend, and make him pay for it in dust. But there is no way we could execute one of our own to put him down. Who dies in this war, dies. But no one messes with my boyfriend!

Spike

Unless they have a desperate death wish.

Giles

Buffy, please take some time to think about how selfish what you are saying is, when people could be dying at Morticius' fangs as we speak.

Buffy

Don't talk to me about being selfish. I killed Angel. I loved him more than anything, but I did it… when I had to to save the lives of others. And I almost killed Anya. Had it been up to you, we would have killed Dawn too. It can't always be like that. Not any more. Not this time.

Xander

(breaking into their debate)

I think most of us agree that staking within our own ranks is not the way to go in this war. But still, I can appreciate your motives Giles. Morticius, and his gang, need to go, and fast. We have all read the stories that have been covering the local papers lately, about people being found dead with punctured necks. People are talking about it everywhere, making connections to Morticius' slaughter at the college last month… Even two of my men didn't come to work today, and when I sent someone out to look for them, they found one dead in a back alley, neck punctured, and the other drained, and hanging out of a dumpster.

Willow

Ouch!

Spike

At least that's just dinner. But this guy's got plans… of far more than just feeding his boys.

Buffy

So we need a plan too. And we need it fast… they have a well functioning army, then so must we have. Giles, when you contact the Council about Jenna, I think you also should ask them for the present addresses of all the slayers we worked with before. It's time to unite for another war.

SCENE FOUR: THE LIBRARY, NEXT DAY

Giles is sorting books in a harsh and fierce manner, as if every one of them has hurt him personally. Alice walks in and sees it.

Alice

Wow. Did any of those books bite your nose off?

Giles puts down the book he is holding at the moment, turns to her and gives her a grim smile.

Giles

Our plan backfired. Jenna's dead. And Buffy thinks I'm the biggest jerk on the planet.

Alice stares back at him in horror. Then her face softens, and she moves closer, and put her hand on his shoulder.

Alice

Well, if it makes you feel any better, I far from think that. I think what you did was quite courageous, even if it went terribly wrong.

She lifts her hand up to his cheek, moves even closer, and purrs on.

Alice

You're the kind of man who will let nothing stop you in your attempt to rescue our town from the threat that is upon it, no matter which vampire needs to be put down, and how dangerous it is.

She has herself almost completely pressed up against him by now, moving her hand slowly down his left cheek, caressing the cheek bone. He doesn't know what to do, flattered and flustered by her actions.

Giles

You' you might have a point there…

He lights up in a goofy smile, which she returns with a warm and passionate one.

Alice

From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the man who could get things right around here…

She moved her hand to the back of his head, pulls it towards her, and kisses him.

SCENE FIVE: THE SCOOBY HOUSE, LIVING ROOM, DAY, SOME WEEKS LATER.

The scoobies sit in the living room, surrounded by about a dozen of new slayers, who have responded to Buffy's call for assistance. Plus Robin Wood, who followed Faith there once she got the message that the scooby gang needed help. Buffy stands in the center of the group, has recently finished explaining the situation for them, and is in the middle of an inspirational speech.

Buffy

These vamps are well organized, and as eager for blood as any others. But they're nothing compared to what we have fought together before. I know we can do this. We just have to come up with the best way to get it over with. Any suggestions?

Faith

(confused)

You're asking us for ideas, B?? We thought you'd have it figured out already.

Buffy

I thought we would all be more comfortable with working this out together, as a team. I remember last time, when your frustrations about not having a say in battle planning drove you all to rebellion.

Faith

And I remember too, having the stress of trying to make meaningful d.ebate out of all the squabble that came out of our group discussion. And leading them into trap where most of us were injured, because of not listening to your ideas. So if you got any this time B, we'd like to hear them right away.

There is a murmur of consent among the slayers in the group, nods, and attentive eyes directed at Buffy.

Buffy

Ok. If that's really how you feel. Then we're going with my plan. The main problem with Morticius is his alarming organizer skills, making it impossible to take down the vampires one by one, like we use to. What we need is a secret weapon, which can distract and disturb them enough to give us the upper hand. (she turns to Willow and looks determinedly into her eyes.) We need a spell.

Willow winces, and pulls further back into her chair as Buffy tells them about the spell she needs her to perform, growing very aware of that all the eyes in the room now have turned to her.

Willow

Are you sure that's the way? Couldn't we try to think for a while, and come up with a safer idea?

Buffy

This fight isn't going to be safe, and some desperate measures are required. That's the only thing we've agreed on in this case so far. Now, will you do it or not?

Willow

But… the last time I tried that, it did nothing but set loose a monster. I don't really think an extra monster is what we need here.

Buffy sits down at the armrest of Willows chair, holds her hand and gives her an encouraging smile.

Buffy

Try anyway. You got more experience now. No more monsters. I'm sure!

Willow

(sarcastic)

Yeah right. I see you are forgetting that it is my superb monster production skills that got us here now in the first place. But sure, if you want another one, that's fine by me.

Buffy nods and gets up again, to face the slay-brigade.

Buffy

Good. Then we can go over the rest of the battle plan and decide who will do what. And then, once the sun has gone down tonight, I want you to form groups of two and two, and go look for the enemy. If you find anyone, don't try to fight them by yourself, just call me on my cell phone, and let me know where they are and, if you can figure it out risk free, where they are going. Then we meet and fight.

SCENE SIX: EVENING, THE CEMETERY.

Spike and Wood have ended up as a patrol pair, walking down around the tombstones, checking watchfully for any activity in the area. After having made the first sweep, they start relaxing the guard a little bit, and strike up a chat.

Spike

So, you got the pleasure of joining this slayer festival because you're still hooked up with Faith?

Wood

(in a harsh, vaguely bitter tone)

Yeah. But it's almost kind of funny really, that they'll let us in on the party. I've been thinking a lot lately, about your imparted wisdom on slayers. No matter how many they got around them, they fight alone. The rest of us be damned. Having recently spent some time with one, I'm starting to get that now…

Spike

Going that bad, is it?

Wood

I don't know. Faith is the most fascinating woman I have ever known, but I cant shake the feeling that she'll never really be mine. It's like every time I think we're getting a little bit closer, she pulls away again. The only way I seem to be able to really attract her interest, is by going tough, putting her down and pull away from her.

Spike chuckles and shakes his head.

Spike

Oh, man. You're in for one hell of a ride. But hang in there. Keep going, no matter how tough it gets. It's worth it. Even solitary slayers actually have a heart. Be there, care, show her that you mean business, in any way you can think of… a good fist fight might do the trick some times… If you just never stop trying, she will come around to you in the end.

Wood

You think so?

Spike

I know.

At that moment, Woods cell phone starts ringing, and he flips it open.

Wood

Hello… We'll be right there! (to Spike) Buffy. Morticius is at the night club. Lets go!

SCENE SEVEN: OUTSIDE THE NIGHT CLUB.

Slayers come running from every direction. The vampires have taken into the building, which is full of partygoers, and looks like they're blocking off exits.

Buffy

Everybody remembers what to do? Good. No time to lose, lets get busy. Willow, forward. Spike, stand back! Everybody quiet!!

Willow produces the cauldron she has brought, and puts in it crushed hellebore, flea bane, salamander eyes and bind weed. She then takes a deep breath, gets into deep focus, and start reciting.

Willow

Spirits of light, I invoke thee. Let the gloom of darkness part before you. Let the moonlight be made pale by your presence. Spirits of light, grant my wishes. Ignite!

In that very moment, Buffy uses her stake to break a window, which Willows bright little ball of sunshine soars through, before it explodes, making all the vampires wince, some dust, and all the partygoers scream, and run for cover. At that exact moment, before the light has burnt out and gone, slayers breaks through the half completed barriers on both the front and the back door, and charges at the shocked and disorientated vamp-gang from all directions. Other slayers are using broken windows as embrasures for their crossbows, firing pointy wooden arrows whenever they can feel fairly certain not to hit any of their own.

Morticius gasps, snarls in frustration, and split into bats, soaring through the room, and up the chimney. But he doesn't reach any further before he is showered with a flow of pesticide, delivered by Spike, who has made his way up to the roof while the slay-brigade were getting ready for battle. The bats cough, and blink with sore eyes, while Spike grabs one of them by the tale and another by the wing, and reaches for their necks, trying to snap it. Then, suddenly, he's standing there with Morticius' left foot in his grasp, loosing hold of the part that was his chest. Morticius wriggles around, and sends his right foot solidly up into Spike's guts, making him wince and let go for a fraction of a second, enough to break loose and get up standing again. Then they start trading blows on the roof.

Morticius

You really think you're gonna stop me?

He pulls his head back, and laughs scornfully. Spike takes advantage of his show off to catch him off guard with a hard blow to his left hand, and put his stake straight through the heart it was blocking.

Spike

Well, yes. I do.

SCENE EIGHT. INSIDE THE NIGHT CLUB.

The dust has settled, and the vampires is no more. People are emerging from hiding places all over the room, eyeing the slayers with with anxiuos curiousity.

Partygoer

What on earth was that??

Buffy

Vampires. Tried to kill you all. But they're gone now, so don't worry.

Barkeeper

Then we are really grateful that you came around when you did. Please stay for the night, and have all the drinks you'd like – on the house!

Buffy looks around at the bunch of hopeful slayers around her, and nods.

Buffy

Sure. Why not? We saved the town. I say we party!

They stay, drink and dance till it's almost morning, before they turn their steps homewards, and find their respective sleeping locations. As Spike makes to open his door, he is held back by Buffy, who gives him a warm and excited smile.

Buffy

I'm so glad! The fight is over. we got it done! Without losing a single slayer… and without sacrificing you.

Spike smiles back at her.

Spike

Knew we would! Your schemes almost always work according to plan. You get it done! That's one of the reasons why I love you.

At that, she wraps her arms around him, and they kiss again, at first carefully, then more and more hungry and passionate. She grabs his hand, and with out taking her eyes off him, she leads him away from his bedroom door, past Willow and Kennedy's. and into her own room. There, she draws her hands down his chest, and starts fiddling with his belt buckle.

Spike

Buffy, are you sure you want this?

Buffy

Yes! Without doubt, fear or shame. But are you? You were the one to turn me down the last time we almost did this, the night before you died. Am I right to think that saying that you love me out there now meant that you have gotten over that "lets just be friends" crap, and want me again?

Spike

I always wanted you. That crap back then… I was a coward.

She smiles, unbuckles his belt, and pulls the shirt up, gently caressing the wound that Morticius' boot made. Then she pulls it further, all over his head. He sighs, reaches out for her, and starts wrapping off her clothes too, till they're both in bed together, kissing, and stroking each others bodies wherever they can reach. Buffy lets herself sink down into the soft pillow, and drags him down with her, moaning loudly as he comes into her. Afterwards, they lay panting next to each others, bathing in each others eyes, and smiles.

Buffy

I love you.

Spike

And I love you


End file.
